Birthday Surprise
by rajlez33
Summary: Kara's Earth-birthday is coming and Alex is ready to spend it as the two of them always do - a cupcake, a lot of food, some movie Kara would pick and a lot of snuggling (among other things), but there are people who have other ideas.


**Yes, this is fic featuring ROMANTIC KALEX, feel warned. It was a birthday gift for a friend of mine, published some time ago on AO3, but I forgot to do so here so it's time to add the story here too. Hope you'll like it**

"There you are."

Alex blinks, pausing mid word and raising her head, looking at the woman standing in the door of her office at the DEO - "Lena, where else could I be at this hour when nothing is happening?" - like really, Lena is CEO of L-Corp, she knows there is a lot paperwork and DEO is no different, hell.. maybe it's even worse. The only thing Lena does is walking further into Alex's office and closing the door behind her - "Well, you found me. How can I help you?" - she looks back at the report in front of her - "I hope you don't mind if I'll keep taking care of this?"

"Not at all." - she can hear when Lena sits down - "Do you know what I found out?" - Alex looks up from the report again, prompting Lena to speak - "I found out that Kara's birthday is coming." - she pauses, crossing legs and looking all... regal - "The question is, why I had to read CatCo's documents to learn that and what you're planning for that day?"

Alex closes her eyes and inhales deeply, she knows that tone, it means Lena won't give up till she gets what she came here for, but how is she supposed to explain someone who doesn't know that Kara is an alien that Alex and her share a cupcake, watch movies and in overall distract Kara from Krypton's destruction? She rubs forehead with her thumb, report and pen lay forgotten, for now, on the desk - "I don't know why Kara haven't told you and I'm not planning anything new. It's going to be just me and her." - she can't help but smile at the thought, even if the day is connected to Kara losing her whole planet, they always tried to make it a happy day. There were moments of melancholy and bringing back bittersweet memories on Kara's end, but thanks to Alex's efforts, at the end of the day there was always a smile on Kara's face.

"I'm sorry but you're wrong."

Alex shifts in her seat, not believing what she hears - "What?"

Lena keeps her eyes locked with Alex's - "Kara is our friend and we want to show her that we appreciate that, her and everything she does for us as well as for other people." - she paused, allowing information to sink in Alex's mind - "And what is the better occasion than her birthday?"

Alex says nothing while she keeps looking at the Luthor, fingers drumming against the desk. Lena has the point already, but is this something Kara would like? Will she feel fine, or maybe she'll have to pretend being fine and hate every second of it? This will be her first Earth birthday since finding out Argo is safe, just like Alura. - "We?"

Lena nods, placing one hand on another on top of her knee - "Yes, me, James, Nia and Brainy. Sam told me to wish Kara the best from her and Ruby in case they won't be able to leave Metropolis. I also spoke to J'onn but he won't be able to come, something about additional work?" - Alex nods too, acknowledging the Luthor's words, J'onn is probably already planning showing up as Supergirl to give Kara free evening - "Alex, the point is that we will organise something for Kara whether or not you decide to help us, but... you're her family, please."

Alex eyes widen hearing that word, is this really that important for Lena? She blinks several times, leaning back - "Alright, what do you need from me?"

Lena smiles and her whole posture relaxes - "Good. Don't worry, everything is taken care of already. All you need to do is to let us in her apartment." - she pauses - "You have the keys, right?"

"Yes Lena, I do." - of course she has the keys to Kara's apartment and Lena knows that, if she's asking, she has to be really nervous about this

"Also, James said that chocolate pecan birthday cake will be the best choice, but I need to make sure..." - she trails, letting Alex figure out what she's asking and Alex can't help but laugh a little, catching Lena off guard

"I'm sorry, yes, James is right." - she leans forward, closer to Lena, as if telling a secret - "If you would ever have to tell which one of two Karas is real - our Kara loves chocolate pecan pie more than almost everything else."

Lena raises an eyebrow - "Almost?"

Alex chuckles and nods - "I am not sure if it's better than potstickers or not."

Lena laughs at that too, of course, potstickers - "Alright. Me and James have already agreed that he is going to give her assignment which will take her whole day." - Alex gives her questioning look - "This way she won't have time to question why no one of us is around or is behaving strangely."

Alex must admit, she is impressed by how much this plan is thought out, some of their operations posses worse plans - "Have you ever considered career change? You'd be good strategist Lena."

Lena raises both eyebrows - "Excuse me, Director. I am a good strategist." - then the teasing smile appears on her face - "And even if I wanted to change my profession, government doesn't have enough money to pay me. You should earn more too. My offer still stands "

Alex shakes her head, right, Lena offered her job at L-Corp several times already, always in friendly, slightly joking tone, but Alex has no illusions that she'd have the job if she wanted - "My bad." - she raises both her hands in placating gesture - "And I do remember, but I'm not thinking about career change either." - she lowers both hands, interlacing fingers at the height of her stomach - "As for Kara's assignment. Nia should go with her."

It's Lena's turn to be slightly confused - "Why?"

"Nia would be able to contact us, we would know about their whereabouts without Kara knowing." - well... if she could figure out a way to stop Kara from using her powers for one day, she'd need to think about this more.

Lena hums - "Yes, a good idea. See, now you're glad I'm not your strategist." - again, that clear Lena's teasing tone

"That's why operations' strategies are made by teams." - she inhales deeply, glancing back at the report - "I'm sorry to cut this short, but if there is nothing else, I really need to get through those reports."

"Oh! Of course. I took enough of your time already." - both of them stand up and Alex goes around her desk to walk Lena to door - "I can't think of anything more, but we will be in touch." - Alex nods at that, then they share a goodbye hug and Lena walks out the office.

After closing the door Alex turns back to the desk and sighs, seeing the pile of reports.

As it often is, Alex haven't finished going through that pile that day. Not more than half an hour later alarms blared, forcing her to go to the command center.

Luckily it was not so dangerous group of terrorists, threatening to blow up White House if they don't comply to their requests, armed with weapons stolen years ago from Maxwell's Lord warehouse. If someone asked her years ago if she'd ever think about such a group as a one of the lesser threat levels she'd think that person was hit in head. Hard.

But now they have Supergirl. And almost cyclic alien invasions, but hey! quid pro quo, right? Still... the situation took her away from the work and put several more sheets of paper on her desk.

Supergirl and the deployed team came back and had the debriefing, after which she had to partake in new recruits training, as well as check one of her lab projects, so it's only now that she's walking down the corridor, back to her office and she can feel a headache coming.

It's so good that there is no one but her in this hallway.

And this is the exact moment that a pair of arms, covered by blue sleeves encircle her waist from behind and pull her into strong, yet pliable body

"Hey" - it's unmistakably Kara's voice - "Fancy seeing you here"

She hopes that Kara can sense the roll of her eyes - "Yes, me being here is truly unbelievable."

"Hmpf" - Kara squeezes her harder - "Don't be mean, I stopped group of terrorists not too long ago."

Alex hums in agreement, putting her hands on Kara's arms - "You did" - and rests head on her shoulder, turning it to the side, now being able to see side of Kara's face - "I'm proud of you." - she says, raising left hand to Kara's left cheek and kissing right one. That's when Kara let's out incoherent noises and tries to hide her face in Alex's shoulder - "What?" - she says, voice as soft as possible - "Supergirl?"

"I like when you are proud of me" - it's mumbled into her shoulder and Alex is able to hear and understand the words, as well as relaxed sigh, only thanks to proximity.

She turns in Kara's arms, now facing her, right hand moving strand of blond hair behind ear, the left hand placed at the height of Kara's collarbone, not far from House of El emblem - "Oh" - she then moves right hand under Kara's hair, to nape of her neck - "Good thing that I'm always proud of you."

Kara blushes at that, letting out more incoherent noises that make Alex laugh, what leads to Kara pinching Alex at the height of her ribs and Alex letting out an exaggerated yelp of pain. Kara then smiles and leans forward, giving Alex a short kiss - "I love you."

"I love you too." - it's still amazing to be able to say those words, with them having this meaning. It still makes her giddy inside and Alex doesn't think it's going to end soon.

"Let's go home." - it's whispered into Alex ear, suggestive tone and fingers digging into small of her back being a clear indicator of Kara's plans once they get there.

It's Alex turn to lean forward and give Kara a kiss, but there is a sad smile gracing her lips when they part - "I have reports to finish and before you say it, no, there is no one who could do them in my place."

Kara pouts, visibly disappointed and Alex knows it's not the end - "But you have been doing them the whole day!"

"Yes"

Kara groans - "But Alex, there is no one who could do me in your place!"

Alex's eyes widen and she can feel her cheeks heating up - "Wow" - she says after several seconds - "I... I really can't believe you actually said that."

Kara opens her mouth to speak, but it isn't her voice that Alex hears next - "I was about to say the same thing Director Danvers"

Alex's doesn't know if it's possible, but her eyes widen more. Being caught unaware, she jumps away from Kara, well, she would have if Kara's instinctive response to surprise and possible danger wouldn't be keeping her as close as possible. Still, they both have to look like deer caught in headlights

"Co-" - she clears her throat, as those two letters came out a little bit high pitched - "Colonel Haley, you are here!"

"Indeed" - there is amusement in her eyes that allows Alex to relax a little. She inhales, moving her gaze away from Haley and towards Kara, becoming more and more aware of Kryptonian hands keeping her in place. She clears her throat, giving Kara a pointed look, but the hold doesn't falter, so she looks back to the Colonel.

"I wasn't aware you'd be back from Washington today." - Haley is negotiating new, hopefully bigger, budget for DEO with new President. After the whole mess with Children of Liberty, Lex Luthor and Red Daughter, who after having her powers blocked due to her wish, went to Earth-9 and now is living with it's version of Alex. So after the whole mess Haley continued to work with DEO, even if she's not an agent. It's still hard for Alex to determine her position, somehow she became Alex's second, second in command. Of course if something happened and Alex's wouldn't be able to lead the DEO, Lucy would be the acting director, but Haley got Alex's trust and vice versa. Alex even met her daughter, who is a big Supergirl fan.

"I haven't told you, as I wasn't sure of it myself." - Alex nods - "Negotiations are still in process, but I'm sure DEO will get additional funds. The President seems to be impressed by DEO's achievements, as well as leadership." - After those words Kara's grip on her becomes tighter, both her and Lena, as well as Haley, have claimed that the President, woman, few years older than Alex, is infatuated with her. Alex thinks it's ridiculous, but it slightly spiked Kara's jealousy and territoriality. Haley continues, pretending that she haven't seen Kara's movement - "I believe the negotiations would be faster if you were the one to lead them, Director." - Alex narrows her eyes and grits teeth, she isn't sure if she didn't prefer when the Colonel was plotting how to uncover Supergirl's secret identity. - "But, I understand it's not possible." - Haley smiles knowingly at them, glancing at Kara's grip on Alex - "And Director, if I may, go home, it would be better if we wouldn't have to deal with grumpy superhero."

Saying that she walks away, leaving Alex and Kara shocked by what they've heard. They look at each other, eyes widened, then Kara speaks - "Did... did she just..."

Her end of the sentence is cut by Alex's groan, during which she rested her head on Kryptonian's shoulder, hiding - "Kara?" - she says, so silently that even Alex almost doesn't hear it, but Kara does for sure - "Take me home." - for one, she is not able to face Haley right now and two, she'll happily not finish those reports today. She can feel Kara nodding, before she is taken away from DEO.

She wakes up later, the sun is already setting down and she is in Kara's bed, alone, which means that Kara had to either go do some superheroing or she's up to something. Alex keeps laying for a little bit longer, finally registering sounds and smells from the kitchen. She gets up, putting on her usual sleep attire and walks out the bedroom.

There Kara stands, preparing coffee, in her pajamas. Alex walks slowly to the stool near the kitchen island, that's when Kara glances back at her - "Oh, you finally woke up?" - after several seconds she adds - "I stopped by that food truck you like."

"The one in Chicago?" - when Kara nods, Alex continues - "You are my favourite person. And finally?" - she scoffs, sitting on the stool - "I don't have kryptonian stamina and powers like some people in this room." - could she... - "I bet you wouldn't stand a day without using them."

Kara turns, coffee in each hand and raised eyebrow - "I have been hiding my powers for years." - she places one in front of Alex and takes a sip from the other, leaning on the counter.

"And yet, you still used them, a bit of superhearing here, superspeed there... at least once a day." - she pauses, her finger tracing patterns on the too of the kitchen island - "And we both know it was more often than that."

Kara narrows her eyes, biting inside of her cheek for a while, thinking - "What do you suggest?"

Alex smiles, she got her! - "It's simple, you won't use your powers for a whole, single day."

"What about Supergirl?"

Alex takes a cup of coffee in her hands, pretending to think about the problem - "I'm going to see J'onn tomorrow, I'll ask if he could take care of the business."

Kara nods, once again biting inside of her cheek - If he agrees..." - she walks around the island, turning Alex towards her and wrapping her hands around Alex - "then we have a deal." - then, smiling she raises Alex's chin with her hand in order to kiss Alex's lips, lingering for several seconds - "I believe we won't be staying the whole day here, together?" - asks Kara once the kiss ends. When Alex shakes her head no, she continues - "Then how will you know that I'm not using powers? And how will you know I won't be using my superhearing?"

Alex takes the hand that held her chin in between her hands, playing with fingers, Kara has the point here. How can they know she won't use it? After several silent moments she finally speaks - "I should be able to create devices that will block your superhearing for as long as you have them on." - she raises Kara's hand and starts kissing each finger, making Kara giggle - "I'll need few days, so the day of your trail..." - Kara rolls her eyes at that - "would be Thursday."

"Okay" - after agreeing Karas closes eyes and thinks for a moment - "Wait, Thursday? James gave me this big topic, he's actually sending both me and Nia to investigate it."

"Oh? He did?" - Alex makes her best surprised expression she can, hopefully Kara will buy it - "And he's sending Nia with you?"

Kara leans forward, placing forehead at Alex's shoulder, groaning, whole Alex wraps her hands around her - "Yes, he did and yes, he is."

Alex hums, rubbing Kara's back - "I guess she can keep an eye on you for me then?" - Kara groans once more and to make sure Kara agrees, Alex decides to spur her ambition and says nonchalantly - "Unless you think you won't be able to investigate the topic without your powers, then I understand, we can choose another day."

Kara straightens, breaking out from Alex's hold, the competitive fire in her eyes - "Oh no, that won't be needed." - she places hands on her hips, a textbook example of Supergirl's pose, but in pajamas - "What do I get when I win?"

Alex raises her eyebrows - "Don't you mean, if you win?"

"I said what I said."

Alex looks away from Kara and purses her lips, then raises hand to play with buttons of Kara's pajama top, then looks back into her eyes - "I think we will agree on something."

Kara's response is a big grin and dilated pupils - "Deal"

Of course, since both J'onn and Nia knew about the surprise party making them agree on pretending to be Supergirl and keeping eye on Kara, respectively, consisted of just asking them to do so.

Thanks to that, Alex now stands in Kara's apartment, everything is ready and waiting for arrival of Kara and Nia, except the cake which Brainy went to pick up. That doesn't stop Lena from basically running around the apartment, checking everything again.

Alex and James share a glance and then James nods in Lena's direction - "While I take care of that?" - he says while picking up a garbage bag.

She nods and walks in front of Lena, intercepting her approach to another thing that she deems necessary to check - "Lena"

"Alex, sorry but I need to check if the snacks are-" - she tries to walk past Alex, who places hands on her shoulders and makes Lena look at her

"They are fine. You checked them few minutes ago and some time before that." - she can see Lena taking a deep breath - "Just like you checked everything else." - she squeezes Lena's shoulder - "Everything is fine and on it's place, and even if something happens to be off... it won't matter, Kara is going to love this no matter what."

"You think so?" - Lena asks in small, unsure and so unfamiliar voice for her. Still it reminds Alex all those times when Kara broke something more or less important - "Of course, have you met her?" - she steps to Lena's side, wrapping hand around her shoulders to lead her to the kitchen island and one of bottles of wine standing on it, maybe she promised herself she won't drink on Kara's Earth birthday, but that doesn't mean that Lena can't - "All we need now is Brainy bringing the cake" - seeing alarm appearing and growing in Lena's eyes she quickly continues - "and he will be here soon, don't worry he is punctual."

Just as she says it the door opens and Alex can feel Lena stiffening, thinking it's Kara, but she relaxes seeing that it's only James, well... James and few other people

"Look who I found!" - he says, smiling as he holds the door for Brainy with the cake, Sam and Ruby.

Seeing them Lena walks forward to hug Sam, while Ruby runs to Alex, stopping right on front of her

"Hey kid." - Alex places hand on Ruby's head - "Look how you grew up! Keep it up and you gonna end taller than James."

Ruby rolls her eyes on her - "Yes, because that's how it works.." - then she surges forward, wrapping arms around Alex - "I missed you Alex."

Alex reciprocates the hug - "I missed you too, kiddo." - when they part Ruby grins at her and then almost runs to Lena, while Sam approaches Alex - "Hey, Sam"

"Hello." - Sam smiles and then she and Alex hug too, then they both hear Ruby's voice

"Can I open it?"

"Yeah, go ahead kiddo." - answers Alex and all of them walk closer to the cake, chocolate pecan cake, of course.

Once the box is opened Ruby reads the inscription at the top of it - "You've aged?" - she then proceeds to look at every adult in the room, looking for explanation, she's visibly confused, just like every other person present in this room, well... all of them beside Alex, who grins and James, Kara must have told him.

She keeps silent for a moment, but when she glances at Lena, who as well could have panic attack she decides to reassure them - "It's an inside joke from when we were teenagers, she will get it."

"Are you sure?" - Lena asks, but before Alex can try to reassure her again, Brainy speaks

"There is 99% chance that the party is going to be a success." - it seems to be enough to calm Lena down.

Then, there is a popping sound and James speaking - "Wine?"

Sam and Lena walk to James, Sam seeming to be taking over the calming Lena down, that's why Alex walks to Brainy

"And what is that one percent?"

Brainy turns to her, connecting his fingers - "I took in the account all of your previous family and friends gatherings, some of them, especially the more formal ones, like Thanksgiving, tend to end prematurely." - Alex nods, that is true - "As chances of a quarrel between the people that are going to be gathered here today are close to zero, the one percent chance refers to some interdimensional crisis, that would require attention from most of us."

Alex can feel her eyebrows rising - "Oh."

After next dozen minutes of waiting they finally hear the door opening and see Kara walk in, grinning Nia right behind her. When Kara sees them her eyes grow wide - "Wha-" - but her question is cut off by all of them shouting happy birthday, what causes Kara to be even more surprised and looking at Alex, who in exchange smiles, shrugs and nods at Lena - "You all..." - she says lowly and looks at all of them, including turning to Nia - "you all tricked me!" - then she laughs, what sun changes into a sob - "I didn't expect... all of you come here, it's time for a group hug." - everyone compels, who are they to oppose birthday girl?

When they part Brainy goes to get the cake and Alex slides next to Kara, taking her head in hands and kissing her forehead, stealthy taking away the sound dampening devices - "You and I will have to have a very serious conversation"

"Of course we will." - says Alex and steps to Kara's side, wrapping arm around her waist while Kara notices the cake for the first time, as well as the inscription on it.

She laughs and shakes her head, looking at Alex - "Really serious talk."

Alex just winks at her, motioning to the cake and candles on it - "C'mon, blow the candles, gently."

Kara does that and soon all of them end with a piece, or two when someone is a Kryptonian. No gifts being unwrapped as they all agreed on not buying those months ago. They just sit, drink, eat and talk, having a good time, all of them together, till Kara's phone rings. She picks it up and tells them that it's Eliza calling, then walks to her bedroom to answer the phone.

Few minutes later Alex gets up too, no one of their friends spare her a second glance when she walks to the fridge and takes small box out of it, no one was allowed to touch under a threat of being thrown into one of DEO's cells.

She opens the box, revealing small cupcake with K on it, then she places one candle on it and lights it up, before taking the cupcake and fork, and walking to Kara's bedroom.

When she gets there Kara is no longer on a phone, instead she stands next to the window, arms wrapped around herself, looking out of the window, if Alex was supposed to bet, she'd say that she's looking at the stars, after all she can see them, even despite the light pollution.

"Did you have a good talk?" - she asks, their friends laugh can be heard, but Kara doesn't turn when she answers

"Yes, Eliza wanted to wish me happy birthday, you know, as every year."

"I know." - Alex takes few cautious steps closer - "Are you enjoying the party?"

She can see Kara smiling thanks to her reflection in the window - "Yes, I really didn't expect it, I thought we will spend it like always." - she pauses, tightening arms around herself - "It's a good change though."

Alex nods, even if Kara can't see it - "That's good to hear. You know this will happen every year now?"

Kara chuckles - "The thought crossed my mind." - she takes deep breath, raising head and looking, still through the window, but up - "I'm going to miss spending this day with just you."

Alex walks even closer, she actually is surprised Kara haven't noticed the candle's flame yet - "The fact that your friends are here doesn't mean I'll leave. You're stuck with me." - Kara smiles and before she can say something Alex continues - "And that change, them being here doesn't mean we can't keep our traditions, we just have to make sure to incorporate them into this new reality."

This gets Kara's attention and she turns to Alex at human speed, what gives Alex time to hold the cupcake in front of her instead behind her body, with furrowed brows. When she fully turns, her eyes land on the cupcake, the same kind they are having every year, with the same kind of K on it and always one, lonely candle lit on top of it - "Alex..." - says Kara, breathlessly

"I'm afraid you have to blow this candle too, it's been lit for some time and I know that you accidentally eating a little bit of wax is not dangerous for you on Earth, but-" - before she can say anything more, Kara bows slightly and blows at the candle, then straightens, a glint of happiness visible in her eyes, Alex glances at the cupcake, then back at Kara before taking the candle out and giving it to her. She then proceeds to move closer and trace shell of Kara's ear with finger, before leaning close and whispering - "Happy Earth Birthday Kara" - then kissing skin right under Kara's ear, what even after all of this time, makes the Kryptonian shiver and swallow

"Thank you." - Kara then glances at the cupcake - "I don't have the-" - but she is cut by Alex, who presents her with a fork, making Kara chuckle - "Oh, haven't you thought of everything?" - she asks, while cutting the cupcake in half, eating her part and picking up Alex's. She holds it to Alex's mouth, who understands what Kara is doing and bites into it, when Alex finished the cupcake too, Kara hugs her, head rests on her left shoulder while Alex wraps her hands around her, placing her chin on top of Kara's head - "Really, thank you, for everything"

"Always."

This time it's Kara, who kisses skin under Alex's ear, before letting her head lay on Alex shoulder again - "I love you."

Alex smiles, tightening her hold on Kara as much as she can and then some - "I love you too." - then she kisses top of her head, causing Kara to hum in content

They stay like that, in silence for a long moment, before Kara raises her hand, looking at the watch and speaks - "Alex?"

"Yeah?" - she answers, not opening her eyes or moving

"I won."

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
